Draco Malfoy Loves a Potter
by TomFeltonLover007
Summary: There is another Potter in Harry's family. The girl is his younger sister who ends up falling for the one and only Draco Malfoy. Will he end up falling for her or will she be another toy for him to play with? R&R please this is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Sapphire Rose Potter, and yes I am related to the Harry Potter. Today is my first time here and my brother's 3rd.

"Come on Sapp," My brother called, already going through the crowd to get to the train. Sapp is his nickname for me ever since I was born. I was moving as fast I could amongst the crowd of people to catch up when I ran into someone.

"I'm so sor-" I started to say when they cut me off.

"Hey! Watch it!" I turned around to see a blonde boy staring at me.

"Draco, leave her alone" Harry said, walking up.

Draco smirked. "I've seem to struck a nerve Potter."

"Sapp, come on." Harry said, pulling me away.

"Sapp? What kind of name is that?" He said, scornfully.

"It's short for Sapphire, you idiot" I spat.

"Temper…I like it." He smirked, staring at me.

"Sapphire Rose get over here!" Harry called impatiently and I ran over. Once we got on the train we found a compartment.

"Harry!"

"Ron!"

"Harry is that you?"

"Hermione!" Harry smiled I just stood there confused as my brother greeted his friends.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my sister Sapphire Rose," Harry said "Nice to meet you," Ron smiled and stuck out his hand. I shook it.

"Hi, I'm Hermione," the brown-haired girl said.

"Nice to meet you," I said. We reached the castle a few minutes later and walked into the Great Hall. I was amongst the many first-year students waiting to be sorted. Soon I heard my name being called.

"Potter, Sapphire." A tall, stony-looking woman called at the front. I heard people whispering from beside me and behind me. I went up, trying to ignore all the stares. I looked at the teachers how had a shocked look on their face.

"So, another Potter has come to Hogwarts. Persistent and strong-minded just like him," the hat whispered in my ear.

"Hmm, where to put you is the question? So much courage, but you definitely possess ambition, so maybe a worthy Slytherin." I shrugged. "Really? You don't mind? Then, I'd better go with...SLYTHERIN!" "

I got off the stool and looked towards Harry, who had a look of disappointment on his face. I smiled sheepishly and then looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Draco smirking. I got scared. I slowly made my way over.

"Looks like we got a Potter to the gang." One of Draco's friends said, smiling mischievously.

I sat down away from them "Hi, I'm Isabelle," A girl with dirty blond hair and hazel eyes smiled over at me in a friendly way.

"I'm Sapphire," I said.

"That's a pretty name."

"Thanks." I said

"Sapphire, come here." Draco said abruptly I just ignored him and started a conversation with Isabelle. "Get over here," He said sharply. I walked over reluctantly. "Why don't you sit with us?" He asked smirking. I rolled my eyes and walked away, but he pulled me down. We had to go to our next class.

"Sapphire!" Someone called I turned around to see Isabelle running up to me.

"Where are you going next?" She asked "Flying." I said "Same here." She said After an hour of flying lessons, I ran to find Harry because I was the new chaser for Slytherin.

"Harry!" I called and he turned around. "Guess what? You know how you became the seeker your first year, they made me the new chaser!" I said excitedly.

"Sapp, that's great." Harry said and hugged me

**Quidditch game **

"We have a new Chaser to the game for Slytherin, her name is Sapphire Rose Potter!" The announcer said and everyone gasped as I flew out.  
We ended up winning.

The next day after the game, I was turning around the corner when I was pushed against the wall I looked up to see….Draco Malfoy. I was starting to take a really huge interest in him. He was so...hot. I could never like him because he's my brother enemy.

"Thanks for winning the game." He said "But you won it," I said.

"You caught the Snitch."

"You helped though." He replied moving a bit closer. I felt his hot breath against my lips. He pulled a strand of hair out of my face. Finally our lips met. He licked the bottom of my lip begging for an entrance. I opened my mouth and our tongues battled for dominance. I moaned into his mouth and after a few minutes making out, he pulled away and smirked. I stared at him speechless.

"Does the cat got your tongue or am I just that good of a kisser." He whispered into my ear I was still speechless "Maybe this will help," He said and kissed me again. I kissed back harder. The bell rang. "Meet me near the 3rd year common room tonight if you want to finish." He said and walked away. I ran to find Isabelle.

"You remember Draco right?" I asked and she nodded.

"Well I turned the corner after coming back from DADA, he pushed me up against the wall and kissed me and then we started snogging." I said

"Oh my god" She said

"I have to tell Harry this he will be so pissed!''

**A.N PLEASE R&R this is my first story**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry's pov**

"Harry, Harry!" I saw Ron running up to me

"What." I asked

"I was walking behind you sister while she was talking with her friend and she said that she was just snogging with Malfoy." He said

"What?" I yelled I stormed off to find Malfoy

"Hey Malfoy!" I yelled

"What Potter?" He said

"I heard you snog with my sister" I said

"Yup and I bet she loved it" He said and smirked I shoved him against the wall

"You listen here don't touch my sister ever again." I yelled

"Don't count on that Potter." He said I stormed away

**My pov**

I wonder up to the 3rd year common room entrance to see Draco leaning against the wall

"I knew you couldn't say no" He said with a smirk he pulled me to him and kissed me I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Sapphire Rose Potter!" I pulled away to see my brother and his friends walking towards me.

"Gotta go." I said and ran off I was almost down the hall to my common room when someone grabbed my arm.

"You're in so much trouble."?

I turned around to see my brother and Ron who looked pissed

"Why in bloody hell would you snog with Malfoy?" Ron said

"I-I-I'm sorry." I cried

"Harry?" I asked softly

"What!" He yelled

"Are you gonna leave me like mom and dad left us?" I asked he looked at me and his eyes soften

"Why would I leave you?" He asked

"I thought you hated me from what I did." I said

"I would never hate you I might get mad though." He said he gave me a hug I went back to the girl's dorm.

"Sapphire get up, GET UP!"?

I opened my eyes to see Belle

"You are so damn loud" I said getting out of bed

"I know "She said with a smile I took a shower and then got dressed. Belle and I walked to breakfast. Me and Belle were eating breakfast when Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy walked in. Draco smirked at me. I was walking to Potions when I ran into these three girls.

"I'm sorry "I said I got up

"It's ok wait are you Sapphire Potter?"?

"Yes" I said

"I'm Leah this is Alex and Maya." She said

"Nice to meet you." I said

"Where are you going now?" Maya asked

"Potions." I said

"That were we are going." Alex said

We all walked there

"Leah!"?

We turned around to see Justin Finch-Fletchley

"What's he want?" I asked Alex

"That's her boyfriend." Alex whispered back

"Oh" I said Turns out all my friends have a boyfriend but me well besides Maya. I have a strange feeling that she likes my brother but oh well.

**Leah: Currently dating Justin Finch-Fletchley**

**Isabelle: Currently dating Oliver Wood**

**Alex: Currently dating Blasie Zabini **

**Me: Currently dating…?**

**Maya: Currently dating…?**

Me and My friends were walking to our next class. When I saw Draco snogging some black haired girl. It felt like my heart dropped to my stomach. I knew he would never like me he played me. I hate him, I hate him that filthy little bastard. But then something about him makes me like, want him or maybe even love him.

**A.N. To answer anybody's question you can email me about them. Also Draco snog Sapp because he wants to piss of Harry. She doesn't know the Weasley's because she was never aloud to meet them because of her aunt and uncle. She will meet the rest of them later. The point is you know how you can find love if you at different ages or it doesn't matter what age your are as long as you love each other well that could happen between Draco and Sapp.**


	3. AN

There are some question about how does Harry have a sister that's two years younger than him. I made it so that Harry's parents died after they had Sapp. So they didn't die when Harry was a baby they died when Harry was around 2 years old but he still couldn't protect himself and he still has the scar. I hope that cleared up any question about that.

-TomFeltonLover007


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I really need help for the next chapter. I need some ideas so please I really need your help just email me ideas. Thanks!

- TomFeltonLover007


End file.
